Predicamentos y un caballero
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: Siempre que hay una damisela en apuros, habrá un caballero que le ayude a superarlos, por mas bochornoso que sea el aprieto. U.A. y quizás un poco de P.F.P.
1. Descubriendo al caballero

**Nota de la autora:**

Ok hace mucho que no publico nada -_- lamento eso, y no se preocupen estoy actualizando los otros fics, pronto publicare en mi perfil mas detalles sobre esto.

La Trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno del instituto de Karakura :D Tal vez las personalidades se salgan un poquito del personaje, tal vez no, lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos...

_**Obviamente Bleach no me pertenece (si así fuera ulquiorra ya habría regresado y tanto el como Orihime serian reyes de Hueco Mundo)**_

__** *4* **__

Predicamento y un caballero

¿Por qué? Esa era la dichosa pregunta por la que Orihime no dejaba de cuestionarse, ¿por qué le sucedían estas cosas a ella? Y precisamente en este momento.

Estaba en medio de su clase de Calculo Integral, Y ella solo quería correr al baño, ¿Por qué? Pues resulta que se encontraba en una situación tan bochornosa y desagradable, que no quería levantarse de su asiento, al menos no, sin antes conseguir un suéter o algo por el estilo, puesto que ella solo llevaba ese día su chaleco de lana que era parte de su uniforme. ¿La razón? Bueno, digamos que el inicio de su PERIODO se adelanto, (dos días para ser exactos) y como si se tratara de algún tipo de castigo, le bajo 15 minutos después de sentarse en su lugar.

Ahora bien este era el plan de Orihime, primero tenía que conseguir una toalla sanitaria, después conseguir un suéter o algo con que cubrir su parte posterior, después ir al locker del gimnasio y cambiarse la falda del uniforme por una de las que guardaba en dicho locker (algunas veces se manchaba el uniforme con jugos o comida y había aprendido a tener uno extra, por si las dudas), ir al baño y cambiarse. Bien, ahora había un par de inconvenientes que impedían que llevara a cambio su plan…

Primero, ella no contaba con toallas sanitarias en su locker o mochila (se le habían acabado y estaba confiada en que podría llevarlas y guardarlas mañana) y no podía pedirle una a Tatsuki-chan o a Rukia-chan porque su celular se lo había quitado el profesor en medio del proceso de escribir un mensaje para pedirla, evitando que enviara cualquier mensaje para que vinieran en su auxilio, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando, pero el caso es que no tenia celular.

Y precisamente esta era una de las clases en la que no coincidía con alguno de sus amigos o tan si quiera con alguien de confianza. Segundo, como ya mencione, no tenia suéter o prenda alguna para ocultar la mancha "carmesí" en la parte trasera de su falda, para colmo estaba sentada en la 3ra banca de la última fila que estaba cerca de las ventanas, opuestas a la puerta del aula (en el salón habían 5 filas compuestas de 5 pupitres cada una), eso significaba que si se volvía a levantar (se había levantado antes de que se diera cuenta de la mancha carmesí y se sentó rápidamente al notarla, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto) y salía del salón, todos se darían cuenta de que el tonto de Andrés había llegado antes de tiempo y hecho de las suyas.

En definitiva tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto, para salir de este predicamento, ella estaba pensando y analizando todas sus opciones, pero la única viable era esperar hasta que el salón se vaciara e ir corriendo al baño rogando a todo lo que se le pudiera rogar, porque nadie notara la mancha roja.

¡Pero se sentía tan incómoda! Tanto que con cada postura a la que cambiaba, hacía notar que su incomodidad aumentaba más y más. Aunque claro nadie se daba cuenta de esto porque en ese salón solo era una compañera mas, que estaba impaciente porque se acabara la clase, lo cual era cierto, solo que el motivo era diferente al común.

La pelinaranja observo su reloj… ¡una hora y media! Faltaba una hora y media para que terminase la clase. Oh por todos los cielos ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le tenía que pasar esto justo en estos momentos?

De pronto la clase fue interrumpida, por una mujer, a la que Orihime reconocía como la secretaria de la Directora del instituto, anunciando que la presencia del profesor era requerida en la oficina de la directora. El profesor acepto a regañadientes la instrucción de presentarse a la mitad de su clase en dicha oficina, no sin antes dejar 20 ejercicios y condicionarlos a todos, que como mínimo debían haber resuelto 12 (si no es que todos los ejercicios). Para después salir del aula.

Orihime se sintió aliviada al escuchar que el profesor tenía que marcharse unos cuantos minutos, dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar algo con lo que taparse, tal vez su cuaderno serviría… para tapar la mayor parte de la falda, desgraciadamente las proporciones de Orihime eran más grandes de lo usual, así que dudaba que con un cuaderno pudiera librarla. Además ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada, lo más seguro es que a estas alturas un cuaderno no sería suficiente para cubrir toda el área afectada; tal vez… si abría el cuaderno pudiera ser suficiente, aunque definitivamente, la meta de ser lo más discreta posible con este predicamento, no seria alcanzada…

Orihime seguía debatiendo por usar el método del cuaderno o no, cuando de pronto una presencia interrumpió su debate interno.

Orihime observo al muchacho que se encontraba al frente de su pupitre, era lo suficientemente alto para rebasarla a ella, aunque si lo comparaba con sus amigos, ellos le llevaban gran ventaja (al menos Ichigo, Ishida y sobretodo Chad) su tipo de cuerpo no era musculoso ni nada por el estilo, más bien era compacto y aerodinámico, (según al parecer de Orihime). Tenía una piel mucho mas nívea que la suya, (y la suya era de por sí bastante blanca) la cual contrastaba con su cabello negro como la soya, que solo acentuaban sus ojos verdes. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en ese compañero de clases tan detenidamente, puesto que realmente nunca había interactuado con él, así que tampoco sabía mucho sobre él, solo que, su apellido era Cifer, (puesto que lo había visto responder ante ese apellido cada vez que el profesor pasaba asistencia).

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Cifer-San?- Pregunto Orihime, ya que nadie había dicho palabra alguna.

-Es Ulquiorra- puntualizo el ojiverde.

-Ulquiorra-san- corrigió la de ojos caramelo.

-Ulquiorra, a secas, mujer- recalco el de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Ulquiorra?- volvió a preguntar impaciente la ojimiel, de pronto se sintió incomoda con él (lo cual no paso desapercibido para el de cabellos negros), ¿qué era lo que quería este sujeto con el que no había cruzado mas palabras que un ocasional saludo respetuoso? Además, ¿Por qué se tenía que referir a ella con la palabra "Mujer" en vez de compañera o algo por el estilo?

Una vez mas fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al notar el aliento de Ulquiorra sobre su oreja izquierda, no se había percatado de que él, se había acercado a ella e inclinado para poder susurrarle al oído y responderle suavemente:

-No, pero creo que yo a ti, si…-

Y de pronto Orihime sintió que algo cayó en su regazo. Cuando dirigió su mirada a lo que había dejado caer Ulquiorra discretamente al inclinarse para responderle, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era una toalla sanitaria.

Orihime le dio una mirada de confusión a Ulquiorra, y este al ver que no cambiaba de expresión, se resigno a explicarle.

-No sé, si ubiques a mi prima Nelliel…- empezó diciendo chico.

Orihime si ubicaba a Nell-chan, hace tiempo Ichigo se las presento, porque ambos compartían alguna que otra clase el semestre pasado, había conversado con ella varias veces, aunque no muchas, como para considerarla una amiga, pues ella casi no se juntaba con Ichigo, fuera de las clases que compartía con él, (a menos que fuera para hacer un proyecto en equipo) a Orihime le agradaba. Pero nunca se imagino que fuera prima de Ulquiorra.

Asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Ulquiorra siguió con su explicación.

-Ella hace que guarde unas cuantas… de esas, en caso de emergencia, y sabia que la necesitabas, porque pude notarlo, cuando te levantaste- Orihime se alarmo y casi empezó a hiperventilarse por lo que Ulquiorra agrego rápidamente-Fui el único, no te alarmes, mujer.- Orihime se calmo poco a poco y el ojiverde prosiguió con su explicación

-Era obvio que la necesitabas, porque si no te habrías tapado mínimo con tu saco y hubieras ido al baño lo más pronto posible- Termino de explicar para después entregarle con una mano su suéter a Orihime.

Ella lo tomo y empezó a sollozar.

Ulquiorra se alarmo y le dijo –Tranquila, Mujer, solo fue un accidente, solo tienes que cambiarte y ya-

Orihime seguía derramando lágrimas, pero sus sollozos se mezclaron con una ligera risa hasta que se seco las lágrimas y añadió

-No estaba llorando por eso, es que me conmoviste- dijo Orihime regalándole una gran sonrisa a Ulquiorra. Este desvió su mirada del rostro de Orihime y dijo- Apresúrate, debes llegar antes que el profesor regrese- para después ir a su pupitre.

Orihime se amarro el suéter de Ulquiorra a la cintura y después se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió al locker del gimnasio y se metió a la ducha, los lockers del gimnasio contaban con un área de regaderas para los alumnos de la clase de deportes y en la tarde para los alumnos que los practicaban de forma extracurricular. Se dio un baño rápido de 15 minutos, se cambio el uniforme y se volvió a amarar el suéter de Ulquiorra a la cintura, para no olvidarlo.

Una vez limpia y fresca regreso al salón, pero fue detenida por el profesor a la mitad de la trayectoria para tomar asiento en su lugar.

-señorita Inoue, espero que antes de que haya decidido vagar por la escuela haya resuelto el mínimo de ejercicios que solicite- dijo el profesor de forma altanera, no era que tuviera algo contra Inoue, el era así con todos sus alumnos, fueran buenos o malos estudiantes.

Orihime no se sentía de humor para aguantarlo, aun así se contuvo lo mas que pudo y respondió –Fui al baño, y si, profesor, tengo mis ejercicios resueltos- ella obviamente no tenía ningún ejercicio, pero no le iba a dar ni la satisfacción ni la oportunidad para que la trate así, ella era buena alumna y siempre que se dirigían lo hacían con respeto, y así deberían permanecer las cosas.-Espero su cuaderno en cinco minutos- dijo el profesor antes de indicarle que siguiera con su camino de vuelta a su lugar.

La ojimiel estaba pensando en cómo salir del embrollo del que se había metido, definitivamente este no era su día, quizás por milagro divino podría resolver mínimo 8 ejercicios en menos de 5 minutos. A quien engañaba por mejor estudiante que fuera, no lo lograría, pero aun así no se daría por vencida y lo intentaría.

Llego a su pupitre y se sentó, abrió su cuaderno y encontró un par de hojas con 15 de los ejercicios resueltos con todo y procedimiento, al final solo tenía un numero cuatro y las iniciales C.U.

Orihime volteo buscando en donde se sentaba Ulquiorra. Lo encontró en el último asiento de la siguiente fila a la suya, estaba concentrado garabateando cosas en su libreta, sonrió agradecida por todo lo que Ulquiorra había hecho por ella.

Se apresuro a pasar el contenido de las hojas a su cuaderno, lo más rápido posible y se lo entrego al profesor justo a tiempo.

Después de eso Orihime paso un buen rato, ideando la mejor manera para agradecerle a Ulquiorra y después de decidir que lo mejor sería invitarlo a tomar un café en el lugar donde ella trabajaba, empezó a divagar sobre dragones, unicornios y todo tipo de criaturas a las que un caballero podría ser capaz de enfrentarse para rescatar su damisela, y después llego a la conclusión de que si, hubiera caballeros de ese tipo en la actualidad, sin duda Ulquiorra sería uno de ellos.

__** *4* **__

**Otra nota de la autora:**

Hola Mundo! espero que les haya gustado este loco fic xD la idea salio por que leí por ahí en uno de los comentarios del fic Ulquihime: Andres escrito por Talii Tanuki (lo tengo en mis favs) que seria bueno escribir sobre cosas comunes como el periodo o así, entonces aquí esta mi contribución!

Espero que le haya agradado y que me dejen un comentario! por cierto tengo planeado poner otros 3 capítulos que no serán así cronológicos pero que tendrán la misma temática de problemas bochornosos comunes de una estudiante! :D y Ulqui-chan sera el caballero de armadura plateada! :D

Nos leemos en en los siguientes Caps! :D Matta Ne!


	2. Recibiendo el objeto solicitado

Capitulo 2 Predicamentos y un caballero

* * *

*4*

Nuestra Ojimiel preferida, estaba en un predicamento de nuevo, estaba corriendo hacia los baños más cercanos que estaban atrás de las gradas del campo de Baseball (que eran los baños a los que casi nadie iba, por ser los más lejanos del campus) pero eran esos o atravesar las canchas de: Soccer, Tennis, Basketball la piscina y por ultimo ir a los baños que están en los lockers del gimnacio. Y es que Orihime Se aguanto las ganas de ir toda la clase de Deportes y para cuando el Profesor indico que la case había terminado, ella tiro el guante de Baseball y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras Tatsuki-chan le gritaba a donde iba, a lo que Orihime respondió que al baño y lo último que escucho decir a Tatsuki fue que ella se iba a adelantar a los lockers.

Orihime atravesó la cancha y vio la puerta del baño la cual empujo bruscamente y se dirigió al primer cubículo, pero como estaba cerrado, paso al segundo, solo para descubrir que este también estaba cerrado, Orihime se desespero y rogo porque el último cubículo estuviera libre, para su alivio, lo estaba.

Entro en él y se sentó rápidamente en la taza, sintió gran alivio cuando al fin pudo descargar todo el líquido que había acumulado, en eso, escucho el típico sonido de los baños, al jalar la palanca, para que el agua se lleve todo lo que los usuarios desecharon, proveniente de los otros dos cubículos ocupados previamente, Orihime no le dio gran importancia, (grave error), La peli naranja empezó a depurar su intestino grueso, cuando de pronto, escuchó la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse, siguió sin darle mucha importancia…

Cuando ya había acabado, se dispuso a agarrar papel, pero, se dio cuenta de que no había nada en dispensador de papel en el cubículo.

Ok ahora sí que estaba en un predicamento, no había papel y se había quedado sola hace algunos minutos atrás, en los baños a los que casi nadie iba, sin celular pues obviamente lo había dejado dentro de su locker junto con sus otras pertenencias.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, no quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba papel, eso lo haría como penúltimo recurso, (el último era pararse e ir al siguiente cubículo en busca de papel, lo cual era incomodo) pues tenía la fe de que alguna estudiante entrara y le alcanzara un poco, para poder limpiarse.

Decidió dejar pasar cinco minutos, si no aparecía nadie en ese lapso de tiempo tendría que poner en marcha alguna de las opciones anteriores para conseguir papel.

Orihime entonces empezó a imaginar que Rukia montada sobre un panda, irrumpiendo en los baños con un paquete de papel higiénico, nuevo sin abrir, acompañada de su típica risa "hohohoho" , pero cuando se acerco a ella para entregárselo su cabello empezó a cambiar de forma, conservando su color, sus ojos se tiñeron de verde y lentamente tanto las facciones de su rostro como la complexión de su cuerpo empezaron tomar formas masculinas, dando como resultado que la persona arriba del panda no fuera Rukia, si no, Ulquiorra.

La pelinaranja sacudió su cabeza apartando el loco pensamiento que acaba de crear… ¿Qué iba hacer Ulquiorra en el baño de mujeres? Eso definitivamente era imposible.

Una vez ahuyentada su extraña fantasía, sin proponérselo empezó a recordar como se había hecho amiga del oji-esmeralda…

_._

_4_

_._

_Ulquiorra, quisiera… que aceptaras ir a tomar algo con migo hoy- Dijo Orihime cuando al día siguiente se encontró a Ulquiorra por el pasillo, pues no lo pudo hacer el día anterior al finalizar la clase de Calculo Integral._

_Ulquiorra no dijo nada ante la propuesta, así que Orihime se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa, pues ni siquiera podía detectar alguna expresión en su rostro, él simplemente estaba serio y la miraba fijamente, tal vez la había malinterpretado o algo así_

_Humm me refiero que, que te invito a comer o tomar algo para agradecerte, en la panadería en donde…-Intento explicar, antes de ser interrumpida._

_No tengo tiempo- Contesto firmemente Ulquiorra para después darle la espalda._

_Orihime se entristeció pues realmente quería agradecerle y convivir un poco mas con él, después de todo eran compañeros de clases._

_Tal vez, se pueda el fin de semana- Añadió el de caballera negra, quien no se había movido ni vuelto a ver a la ojimiel._

_Pídele a Nell mi teléfono y avísame- Volvió a decir Ulquiorra mientras desaparecía entre la multitud de alumnos que cambiaban de clases._

_Orihime tardo un poco en procesar todo lo que él había dicho, pero cuando lo logró, se alegro de que hubiera aceptado, realmente Ulquiorra era alguien bastante peculiar._

_._

_4_

_._

_Ellos estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de la panadería a la que Orihime había citado a Ulquiorra._

_Ella había ordenado unas cuantas donas (una docena) y una malteada, él una pieza de pan bastante simple y un café. Los dos guardaban silencio, Orihime no sabía cómo romper el hielo, si tan solo él le diera una pista, pero no podía detectar emoción alguna en su rostro, tenía un semblante tan serio y una mirada tan profunda y penetrante que a ella se le dificultaba apartar la vista de él o incluso respirar. El recuerdo de Ulquiorra hablándole y preocupándose por ella en la clase de cálculo le parecía tan lejano e irreal en esos momentos._

_Entonces Ulquiorra hizo algo inesperado, le pregunto sobre su familia, Orihime no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre su pasado, sobretodo porque le resultaba un poco doloroso y no quería que se compadecieran de ella por ello, así que solo menciono que sus padres eran personas que no debían estar a cargo de niños, que su hermano trabajo mucho para poder llevársela lejos de ellos y que él la crio, menciono solamente que murió en un accidente cuando ella tenía 9 años; y que desde entonces ah sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda económica de una tía, con la condición de sacar buenas notas y con el apoyo de sus amigos mas cercanos, después de eso Orihime le relato a Ulquiorra como se hizo amiga de Tatsuki-chan y como está la apoyo después de la muerte de su hermano._

_Ulquiorra la escucho atentamente todo el tiempo sin interrumpirla._

_Después de contarle todo sobre Tatsuki-chan, Orihime le pregunto sobre su familia, Ulquiorra le contesto que no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales, Orihime se incomodo un poco, pues no sabía cómo continuar la conversación, Ulquiorra suspiro y le conto a Orihime de manera muy superficial (con muy pocas palabras) que él vivía con su tía y prima desde que sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 3 años._

_Después de eso conversaron un poco más sobre cosas triviales, hasta que el oji-verde se tuvo que retirar pues debía asistir a un recital de poesía de Nell._

_El Lunes siguiente Orihime se sorprendió cuando Ulquiorra la abordo antes de empezar calculo, para invitarla al próximo recital de Nell, el viernes próximo, la ojimiel dudo pues el comienzo del evento chocaba con el horario de trabajo en la panadería de Orihime, Ulquiorra se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que la panadería en la que habían estado platicando fuera el lugar de trabajo de la ojimiel, quien trabajaba el turno de tarde de lunes a viernes pero que los viernes salía hasta las 9:00 en vez de las 8:00, por lo que el oji-verde se ofreció a recogerla y a llevarla. Lo cual Orihime acepto la propuesta. Desde entonces el siempre le avisa si los recitales de Nell iban a ser los viernes o sábados, y cada vez que caían en viernes el siempre se ofrecía a llevarla._

_Desde ese día Ulquiorra siempre iba en las tardes a la panadería y se sentaba solo con su laptop en una de las mesas de las esquina del local por horas, al principio Orihime no sabía porque Ulquiorra iba en las tardes y se quedaba en la panadería por tanto tiempo, hasta que al tercer día seguido de la aparición de Ulquiorra en el local, la ojimiel se sentó con él y le pregunto el porqué de sus visitas a la panadería, el de ojos esmeraldas simplemente le respondió que era un lugar ameno para realizar sus tareas escolares. Orihime siempre sabia cuando llegaba al local pues las otras meseras siempre comentaban que el chico guapo de ojos verdes había llegado._

_El que Ulquiorra llegara a la panadería, se sentara en su mesa preferida hasta que Orihime se sentara con él a platicar durante su descanso de 15 min y que el oji-verde se marche después de conversar, se había vuelto una rutina bastante agradable para ella. _

_Pues gracias a esas platicas de 15 min Orihime aprendió a cómo tratar a Ulquiorra, a leer sus expresiones (las cuales eran muy sutiles y casi imperceptibles) y que él era una persona que le gustaba más observar, escuchar y analizar que hablar. _

_Lo más curioso es que Ulquiorra tenía un gran interés en la amistad que ella mantenía con Rukia, Ishida, Chad y sobre todo con Ichigo. Pues ella le relataba todas las aventuras que había tenido junto a ellos, como se habían formado sus amistades, esto causo un poco de conflicto entre ellos, pues Ulquiorra no entendía el lazo de amistad que los unía y discutían sobre lo que los amigos podían llegar a hacer para ayudarse entre si, hasta que una tarde Ulquiorra dijo que había comprendido un poco el significado de ese lazo y solamente se dedico a escuchar a Orihime sobre sus amistades y su vida._

_En la escuela ella descubrió que compartían otras dos clases además de Cálculo Diferencial._

_Y así fue como aunque en la escuela no hablaran mucho entre si se había hecho amiga de Ulquiorra en menos de dos meses._

_._

_4_

.

Orihime estaba recordando todo esto cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, no dudo por ningún segundo en pedirle a la persona que había llegado, un poco de papel, cuando estaba a punto de repetir su petición, pues pensó que no había sido escuchada, una mano le paso un rollo de papel por debajo de la puerta del cubículo, aliviada se apresuro a limpiarse.

Cuando salió quedo anonadada al descubrir que la persona que le había dado el rollo de papel de baño era nada más y nada menos que Ulquiorra.

-U-Ulquiorra que-que haces en el baño de chicas- Orihime estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que Ulquiorra fuera de los chicos que le gustase entrar al baño de chicas para espiar.

-Mujer, no me mires así, eres tú la que entro al baño equivocado- respondió el oji-verde de forma calmada aunque un poco irritado –este es el baño de hombres- añadió ante la confusa expresión de la ojimiel.

Orihime estaba roja como una cereza, de la vergüenza.

Ulquiorra sonrió por una fracción de segundo, ante la reacción de la ojimiel, ella siempre le parecía bastante interesante.

-Creo que seria conveniente, el que salieras del baño, alguien podría entrar y mal interpretar el que estemos aquí...- Orihime volvió a ponerse roja de nuevo captando a lo que se refería Ulquiorra. Como explicar que en menos de 5 minutos Orihime había alcanzado niveles de bochorno que no había alcanzado antes en su vida.

Aun así, empezó a caminar para salir.

ambos estaban ya fuera de los baños y se estaban despidiendo (Orihime le daba las gracias y se despedía de el con varias divagaciones, mientras el asentía a modo de respuesta) pero justo cuando Orihime estaba terminando, Ulquiorra levanta su brazo rápidamente hacia ella, la pelinaranja se sorprendió ante el movimiento tan repentino, pero se alarmo un poco mas al darse cuenta que el pelinegro intercepto una bola de Baseball que se dirigía hacia ella.

De inmediato le dijo que tenían que ir a la enfermería, el se negó.

-Mujer, exageras eh recibido golpes mas fuertes- Orihime le miraba de forma preocupada.-La enfermería esta muy lejos, pero tal vez tengas una pomada en tu locker...- en efecto Orihime guardaba una pomada anti-inflamatoria y unos cantos vendajes por si Tatsuki-chan los llegase a necesitar.-Si e incluso tengo vendas...- Ulquiorra y Orihime empezaron a caminar.

-Ademas, asi puedo verificar que ninguna pelota, te dañe, no sabemos cuantas pelotas, planean atacarte el día de hoy.- dijo tranquilamente el oji-esmeralda.

Orihime se rió suavemente ante la broma que hizo Ulquiorra, si, ella había aprendido a identificar cuando bromeaba; al principio fue un poco difícil, pues no bromeaba muy a menudo, y cuando lo hacia, lo decía con el mismo tono y seriedad que empleaba para hablar comúnmente, así que se podía confundir con un comentario normal.

Definitivamente Ulquiorra debía tener una armadura guardada en algún lado, porque el era todo un caballero.

* * *

*4*

Ok lamento haber tardado, tal vez no es lo que estaban esperando, pero sentí que si le metía mas historia de fondo, explicar como se hicieron amigos, el fic perdería un poco su esencia, pues lo principal es que Orihime pase por momentos bochornosos, que a cualquier chica le podría pasar, y que Ulquiorra sea el que le ayude a salir de esos predicamentos. asi que tal vez haga una secuela explicando mas a detalle esos acontecimientos, tal vez, quien sabe. . .

oh y quiero agradecer a:

Rebeca18

Karliss

Gabriela Sanchez

Rommymaya.

Por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review

tambien a

Alexandra-45

InvaderInvader

Myri Weasley28

Flor de cerezo-chan

Por Poner en Fav o Follow este fic

queriendo dejar saber que les dedico este capi esperando que sea de su agrado :D!


End file.
